


wildest dreams (burn it down)

by WwwsBryce



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwwsBryce/pseuds/WwwsBryce
Summary: 클락은 어째서 이런 일이 생기는 건지 알 수 없었다. 하지만 중요한 것은 이 일이 일어났다는 것이다: 그는 히트heat 상태이고, 어떻게 멈춰야 하는 지 알 지 못했으며, 그저 북극으로 달아나는 것 외에는 뭘 해야할지도 몰랐다.그는 브루스가 자신을 따라올거라고는 생각하지 못했다.





	wildest dreams (burn it down)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wildest dreams (burn it down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748883) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



 

 

클락은 어째서 이런 일이 생기는 건지 알 수 없었다. 어쩌면 이건 죽음과, 다시 살아나는 것에 관련이 있을지도 모른다ㅡ잠들었던 무언가를 깨우는 시스템 초기화 현상이랄까. 아니면 다른 크립토니안들과 관련이 있을지도 모른다. 크립톤 함선에 올랐던 것과 크립톤의 대기를 마신 것과 같은. 어쩌면 거기서부터 이 모든 게 시작됐고 그 동안 그가 모르고 있었던 것일 수도 있다. 그가 아무렇지 않았던 18개월동안 도화선은 타고 있었다.

(혹은 이건ㅡ피부와 관련이 있을지도 모른다. 거의 대부분의 시간 동안 수트를 입고 있었지만, 조드ㅡ클락은ㅡ

클락은 조드의 얼굴과 뺨을 만졌었다ㅡ

클락은 그를 만졌었다. 어쩌면 그 때부터 시작된 것일지도 모른다.

클락은 정말로 거기에 대해 생각하고 싶지 않다.)

이건 즉각적이지 않았다. 그가 알아차리고 난 후에도, 증상이 심해지는 데는 며칠이 더 걸렸다.

처음엔 그렇게 이상하지 않았고, 그는 별로 신경쓰지 않았다. 그저 열기뿐이었다, 대부분은; 그는 소매를 항상 걷고 다녔고, 셔츠 칼라의 단추를 잠그지 않았으며, 사무실 책상에서 일어나 화장실에서 얼굴에 물을 끼얹곤 했다. 열기와 이상하게 초조한 기분ㅡ하지만 그렇게까지 낯설진 않았다. 전에도 종종 이런 적이 있었다. 그의 몸이 보통 소화하는 것 이상의 태양빛이 내리쬐는 캔자스의 긴 여름날들 같은 때에 말이다. 그럴 때면 뜨겁고, 생생하고, 넘치는 듯한 느낌을 받았다. 그 때에 그는, 수 마일에 달하는 텅 빈 들판을 인간이 볼 수 없는 속력으로 달리며 그 에너지를 흘려보냈었다. 메트로폴리스에서는 그럴 수 없다.

괜찮다. 그는 밤에 날 수 있다. 평소보다 더 오래, 누군가를 구할 필요가 없더라도ㅡ속눈썹에 서리가 앉으려 할 만큼 높이. 그리고 정말로 서리가 _앉게 되면_ , 그건 그의 몸이 충분히 식었으니 집으로 돌아갈 시간이라는 걸 의미한다. 그는 이걸 잘 다루고 있다.

다만 시간이 점점 더 걸리기 시작했다는 점만 제외하고. 늦은 밤이면 충분했던 것이 이른 아침으로까지 늘어났다. 게다가 더 심해지고 있다.

그는 점점 더ㅡ이건ㅡ이건 부적절하다. 그가 사람들을 생각할 때에…하지만 그는 멈출 수 없다. 처음엔 그의 집중력이 흐트러졌을 때에만 그랬다. 출근 길에 마음을 풀어놓고 있다가, 자신이 길 건너편 여성을 하릴없이 바라보고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 단추가 풀린 블라우스, 어깨에 흘러내린 속옷 끈, 그녀의 다리ㅡ

그는 목을 가다듬으며 시선을 돌렸고, 플래냇 건물까지의 모든 도로 표지판들을 주의 깊게 읽었다.

하지만 그건 겨우 시작일 뿐이었다. 점점 더 악화되기만 했다: 점심을 살 때 계산대의 직원, 여행가방들을 쌓아둔 채 택시를 잡으려고 노력하는 남자(여행가방, 딱 허리높이, 완벽하다, 클락은 그저 그를 가방 위로 엎어뜨린 뒤ㅡ), 공원 벤치에서 신문을 읽는 여자, 그리고 클락은 그저ㅡ그저 그녀의 치마 위에 손을 쓸어내리기만 하면, 정말 쉽게ㅡ

로이스의 경우는 더 나빴다; 클락이 생생하게 그릴 수 있는 기억들이 있으니까. 비록 그들은 더 이상 함께하지 않지만 말이다. 그는 그녀를 쳐다보지 않으려고 노력했고 많은 시간을 그녀의 책상만 뚫어져라 바라보며 숫자를 세거나, 구구단을 외웠다. 정신을 집중하려 노력했다.

하지만 그가 페리의 사무실로 불려갔을 때 더 이상 집중만으로는 충분치 않다는 걸 알았다. _페리_ 말이다. 페리가 그에게 고함을 지르는 동안 클락이 볼 수 있었던 건ㅡ페리가 그의 손을, 손가락과 관절을, 넓은 어깨를 움직이는 방식과, 그의 책상은ㅡ _신이시여_ , 클락은 얼굴이 시뻘게지는 걸 느끼며 페리가 마침내 그를 해산시킬 때까지 반쯤 외우고 있는 시를 머릿속에 고통스럽게 떠올렸다.

“내 말을 듣고 있는 것 같지도 않잖아, 켄트!” 페리가 그의 뒤에서 소리쳤고 고개를 저으며 사무실 문을 쾅 닫았다. 그리고 클락은 복도에 서서, 수그러들지 않는 열기에 상기된 채, 그만 병가를 내야 할 때가 왔다고 결정했다.

 

 

함선은 안전하게 북극에 돌아가있다ㅡ클락이 크립토니안이 된다는 게 뭔지 알지 못하는 그 모든 자료들과 함께. 아마도 수 천년 전의 자료들 일 테지만, 이 지구에서 클락에게 대체 무슨 일이 일어나는 건지 알려줄 수 있는 건 그 것 뿐이다.

하지만 그는 북극까지 갈 필요가 없는 게, 브루스가 사본을 가지고 있다.

클락이 막 죽음에서 돌아왔을 때에는 브루스 웨인과 그닥 엮이고 싶지 않았다. 필요할 때엔ㅡ메트로폴리스나, 수백만의 생명, 지구를 구하는 일엔 고담의 박쥐와 협력할 수 있다는 걸 증명했다. 하지만 그게 브루스 웨인과 친구가 되고 싶다는 걸 의미하진 않는다.

하지만 브루스 웨인은 메트로폴리스에서 갑작스레 사라진 망가진 외계인 함선을 수습할 수 있는 사람이었다. 브루스 웨인은 언론이 슈퍼맨의 귀환을 긍정적으로 다루도록 만들 수 있는 사람이었다. 그리고 클락은 브루스 웨인이 클락 켄트가 죽음 이후에 원래의 직업을 되찾게 해준 사람이 아닐까 몰래 의심했다. 브루스는 절대로 시인하지 않겠지만.

클락은 또 배트맨이 함선의 정보들과 같이 엄청난 자료들을 그저 빙산 아래 묻어두지만은 않을 것이라 의심했었다. 여기에 대해 말하자면, 클락이 충분히 압력을 가하자 브루스는 결국 시인했다.

“너한테 필요할지도 몰라,” 클락의 눈을 피하며 그는 말했다.

“ _당신한테_ 필요할지도 모른다는 말이겠죠,” 클락이 말했다.

그러자 브루스가 그를 쳐다봤다; 그리고 쿨하게 말했다. “인간 생물학의 수용력과 한계를 이해하잖아, 클락. 저스티스 리그가 효율적인 팀이 되려면, 난 네가 이해ㅡ”

“그리고 편리하겠네요. 당신이, 말하자면, 다시 날 죽이고 싶어질 때에요.” 클락은 말했다.

브루스의 시선엔 아무런 감정도 없었다. 하지만 그는 그저 이렇게 말할 뿐이었다. “혹은 렉스 루터가 또 다른 크립토니안 유전자를 찾을 경우에도 말이지,” 그리고 어떻게 클락이 여기에 반박할 수 있겠는가.

그게 몇 달 전의 일이다. 그들 사이는 조금 나아졌다ㅡ클락은 브루스 웨인과 친구가 되는 것엔 관심이 없을지도 모르지만, 그럭저럭 해낼 수 있다고 확신했다. 대충은. 화요일이랑, 목요일, 그리고 공휴일엔.

여기엔 조금 이상한 긴장감 같은 게 있다: 두 세 번의 또다른 범지구적 위기 이후 지금은, 클락은 다이애나를 신뢰하는 만큼 배트맨도 신뢰한다. 하지만 브루스는 좀 더 어렵다. 공식적으로 클락은 브루스를 친구라고 말할 테지만, 브루스도 그렇게 말할 진 확신할 수 없었다.

하지만 지금 이건 분명 브루스가 자료들을 복사해 갈 때 염두 해 뒀던 바로 그런 상황임이 틀림없다.

(뭐, 바로 그런 상황은 아니고. 아무리 브루스라도 언젠가 클락이 너무나 생생한 포르노에 대해 끊임없이 상상하게 될거라고는 짐작하지 못했을 테니까.)

그래서 클락은 병가를 내고 북극까지 날아가지 않았다. 대신 브루스를 보러 갔다.

 

 

만약 그가 제정신이었더라면, 그는 절대로 그러지 않았을 것이다. 브루스는ㅡ브루스는 자주 클락을 _좌절시켰고_ , 화를 돋우고, 클락과 연락하고 지내면서도 클락에게 뭔가를 말해주는 법이 _없고_ , 클락을 혼자 내버려두지 않으면서도 일정 거리 이상 가까워지게 하지도 않았다. 어디선가 솟구치는 비이성적인 충동으로 고통스럽지 않을 때 조차도, 클락은 그를 붙잡고 탈탈 흔들어 단단한 어딘가에 거칠게 떠밀고 싶었다.

(그림자 속에서 스르르 미끄러지는듯 사라지는 브루스를 볼 때나, 과연 정말로 브루스에 대해 제가 알고 싶은 것의 10분의 1이라도 _알 수 있도록_ 허락 받는 날이 올까 궁금해하는 스스로를 깨달을 때만큼이나 자주 말이다. )

그 말인 즉 클락이 하루 종일 지나가는 아무나를 보고 생각 했던 것들, 혹은 이미 헤어진 지 오래인 로이스를 보며 떠올리던 것들이 브루스와 같은 공간에 있을 때에 천 배는 더 강렬해졌다는 것이다.

클락은 계단을 올라가는 동안 상념들이 점점 더 생생해지는 것 같다는 생각을 애써 무시했다. 하지만 곧 브루스의 사무실로 발을 내딛었고, 그리고 잠깐 동안 그는 자신이 브루스를 _만지고 있다고_ 생각했다ㅡ사무실을 가로질러 브루스의 팔을 손으로 쓸어내리고, 브루스의 뒤에 바싹 붙어 책상으로 밀친 다음에ㅡ

클락은 눈을 깜빡이고 고개를 흔든 다음 문턱으로 되돌아갔다ㅡ아니, 되돌아간 게 아니지, 그는 아까부터 조금도 움직이지 않고 있었으니까. 그런 일들은 일어나지 않았다.

“클락?”

브루스는 윤기나는 책상 건너편에서 클락을 바라보고 있었다. 친절하게 미소 짓고 있지만 눈을 가늘게 뜬 채로. 그리고 그는 책상을 돌아 다가왔다. 아니 다가오고 있다. 이미 다가왔었다? 벌써 몇 분이 지난 건가? 그는 클락에게 두 손을 모두 뻗었고, 클락을 움켜쥐었다. 안정적이고 강하게, 안심시키듯이; 클락은 어지러워 흔들리고 있었을지도 모른다. 그의 안에서 수그러들지 않는 열기…하지만 브루스는 믿을 수 있는 견고한 닻이고, 항상 뭘 해야 하는 지 정확히 알고 있다. 그는 절대로 클락의 벨트를 풀지 않을ㄱㅡ

“클락, 괜찮은건가?”

클락은 다시 한 번 눈을 깜빡였다.

브루스는 움직이지 않고 있었다.

“괜찮아요,” 클락이 가까스로 말했다, “난 괜찮아요,” 이게 거짓말이라는 것만 빼고. 지난 며칠 동안 그 거짓말을 스스로 믿어왔지만, 여기 브루스와 함께 있는 것은 그 환상이 얼마나 깨지기 쉬운 것인지를 보여준다. 클락은 _정말로_ 뭔가 잘못되어가고 있다.

(그리고 항상 그래왔지 않았던가. 브루스와 함께할 때 말이다. 슈퍼맨은 고귀하고, 거리를 유지하며, 인류의 사소한 불친절함에 굴하지 않는다ㅡ브루스와 습하고 어두운 골목에 있을 때를 제외하곤. 환상은 얼마나 깨지기 쉬운가…슈퍼맨을 화나게 하고, 폭력적으로 혹은 부주의하고 잔인하게 만드는 건 얼마나, 얼마나 쉬운가.

언제나, 언제나 클락의 착각을 발가벗기는ㅡ

발가벗기는? 벌거벗은…나체의ㅡ신이시여, 제발 정신 좀 붙들어 클락.)

브루스가 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. “확실해? 지금 좀ㅡ상기된 것 같아보이는데.”

“아뇨, 이건ㅡ그냥 태양을 너무 쐬어서 그래요,” 클락은 말했다. 왜냐하면 브루스는 다른 사람들에게와는 달리 슈퍼맨에겐 그게 특별하게 작용한다는 걸 이해할 것이기 때문이다.

그리고 그는 브루스에게 더 가까이 움직이지 않았고, 그의 팔로 브루스의 등을 쓸어내리며 브루스가 균형을 잡기 위해 제 어깨를 붙들게 하지도 않았고, 브루스를 들어올려 벽으로 밀친 다음 그가 헐떡이는 소리를 듣ㅡ

그는 그 어떤 것도 하지 않았다. 여기 온 건 실수였다. 클락은 브루스에게 자료에 대해서는 물어볼 수 조차 없었고, 단 1분이라도 더 이 방에 있었다간 그는ㅡ그는 북극으로 가야만 했다. 그 곳에서라면 답을 얻을 수 있고, 절대로ㅡ절대로ㅡ

절대로 누구도 헤치지 않을 것이다. 오롯이 혼자일 것이다.

그래서 그는 눈을 감고, 고개를 흔들고, 아주 조심스럽고 정확하게 말했다ㅡ

( _ㅡ브루스, 오, 제발, 만져주세요, 제발 만져주세요, 마룻바닥에서 당신한테 박고 싶어요ㅡ_ )

“ㅡ그냥 당신한테 내가ㅡ내가 도시를 떠나있을 거라고 말해주러 왔어요. 며칠만요. 리그는 내가 없어도 괜찮을거라 확신하지만, 난ㅡ난 그냥 당신한테 알려주고 싶었어요.”

“그래,” 브루스는 천천히 말했다. “그건 이미 말했어,” 하지만 클락은 그의 표정을 확인하지 않ㅡ확인할 수가 없었다.

“좋아요, 그럼,” 그리고 그는 무턱대고 물러서다 파일 캐비닛의 모서리를 쳤다; 아마도 찌그러뜨렸을 테지만, 그는ㅡ그는 여기서 나가야만 했다. “그럼 가볼게요. 지금. 나ㅡ나중에 봐요”

그의 마음속에서 무언가가, 이런 상태로 이 빌딩을 내려가 건물에서 나가려 시도하는 것에 대해 겁을 줬다. 다행히 한가지 좋은 점은, 그가 그저 브루스를 보러 온 것이 아니라는 것이다. 그는 배트맨을 보러 왔다. 브루스 웨인의 사무실 거의 전체가 발코니로 열려있었다.

“가야 돼요,” 클락은 말했고, 그가 가야 할 방향이 어딘지 볼 수 있을만큼만 잠깐 눈을 떴다가, 이중 문을 열어 젖히고, 하늘로 몸을 던졌다.

(그의 청력은 여전히 정상적이었다; 그는 브루스가 그의 이름을 소리쳐 부르는 걸 들을 수 있었다. 하지만 적어도 돌아서지 않을 만큼의 자제력은 남아있었다.)

 

 

그는 핸드폰을 지니고 있었다. 운이 좋게도 엄마는 전화를 받지 않았다ㅡ분명 정원에 계실 것이다. 그는 요점만 메시지로 남겼다: 처리해야할 일이 있다고. 중요한 일이; 그녀는 이게 슈퍼맨 일이라는 걸 알 것이다. 플래냇에다가는 가족 여행을 갔다고 말해놨으니 메트로폴리스 지역 번호로 오는 전화는 다 무시하라고도 덧붙였다.

그리고 그는 정말로 플래냇에 가족여행을 간다고 얘기했다. 정확히는, 로이스의 음성사서함에 얘기했다. 그는 로이스가 인터뷰를 하러 가서 자리에 없다는 것을 이미 알고 있었고, 직접 통화하지 않는 것이 지금으로서는 최선이었다.

클락은 그 어떤 외설적인 말도 무심코 튀어나오지 않았을거라 제법 확신했다. 그 다음ㅡ

그 다음 그는 북극으로 날아갔다.

 

 

그는 이 함선이 뭐든 간에, 지금은 거의 감사한 기분이었다. 다른 날엔, 머리가 좀 더 맑을 때엔, 그의 마음속에 두려움이 자리했었다. 루터가 함선에 손을 대 제 멋대로 변형시킨 이후 그는 함선에서 시간을 보낸 적이 없었다.

(전에는 이렇지 않았었다고 클락은 거의 확신했다. 처음 그가 이 함선을 발견하고 사용 했을 때, 그가 누구인지 설명해줄 때 이 함선은ㅡ밝았었다? 깨끗했었다. 상호작용하고 맞물리는 금속 조각들의 흐름;아버지의 의식. 그랬었지 않았던가?

그랬다고 생각한다. 그러나 그 기억은 그가 루터와 _그 것_ 을 이 안에서 발견했을 때의 기억으로 대체되어가고 있다. 어둠;이상하고 닫혀 있는ㅡ끈적거리는, 몸에 달라붙는, 탐욕스러운.

아마도 루터의 머릿속이 반영된 것일 테다.

하지만 루터는 사라졌고, 아버지도 마찬가지다. 이젠 클락이 이 함선의 권한을 가졌다. 그리고 지금 그는 자신이 이 함선 안에서 보고 싶은 것이 뭔지 스스로도 알지 못했다.)

그리고 그는 이렇게 될 것을 알았어야만 했다. 그는 모두와 같아지려고, 그저 섞이려고 너무나 오래 노력해왔지만 한번도 통하지 않았다. 때때로 가까워졌다고 느끼기도 했지만, 그러자마자 로이스의 상처를 그의 눈으로 지져야만 했다. 혹은 조드가 나타나 온 세상에 지구에 숨어있는 외계인의 존재를 알렸다. 혹은 장엄한 망상으로 인해 방사능 처리된 시신이 고담의 항구를 찢기 시작했다. 지금 이건 그저 이 목록에 한 줄을 더 추가하는 것뿐이다: 클락이 아무리 노력해도, 그가 절대로 인간과 같아질 수 없는 또 다른 이유.

 

 

그가 착륙을 위해 미끄러질 때쯤엔, 복잡한 상념들은 더 이상 고려 대상이 아니었다. 그리고 그는 정말로 미끄러졌다ㅡ얼음에 클락 키의 두 배는 될 만큼 깊은 골을 깍아내면서. 그가 가까스로 기어 나왔을 쯤엔 김이 나는 물 웅덩이가 뒤에 남았다.

(기분 좋았다. 물이 그를 둘러싸고, 그 때문에 가열되기 전까지 잠깐 동안이나마 그의 몸을 식혀줬다. 그를 안팎으로 적시면서, 그를 _전부_ 만지면서ㅡ

세상에, 클락은 함선에 들어가야만 한다)

다행스럽게도, 그는 문을 열기 위해 복잡한 걸 할 필요가 없었다. 함선의 옆면에 손을 대고(손바닥을 표면에 미끄러뜨리고, 그의 뺨을 갖다 누르려는 충동을 억누르며ㅡ) 말했다. “Shipㅡ”

“어서오십시오,” 그것이 말했고, 그게 진심인 것처럼 그에게 문을 열어줬다.

“Ship, 넌 이걸ㅡ이게 뭐지?” 클락은 벽을 향해 비틀거리지 않으려 노력하며 말했다. “내가 왜 이러는거지? 아픈건가, 아니면ㅡ”

“스캔이 금방 완료됩니다,” 함선이 대답했다. 거의 상냥하기까지 했다. 이 함선의 모든 것들이 그를 돕고 있었다. 그가 손대기도 전에 문들이 열렸고, 그가 올바른 방향으로 갈 수 있게끔 발 밑에서 바닥이 변형됐다.

그게 그를 기분 좋게 만들어야 했지만, 그는 지금 어떤 것에도 초점을 맞출 수 없었다. 무릎이 아무렇게나 꺾이는 대로 내버려뒀고, 함선이 그를 붙잡아줬다ㅡ그가 이런걸 알고 있었던가? 상관없었다. 그는 더 이상 걸을 필요가 없었고, 마침내 바지 속으로 손을 넣을 수 있게 됐으니.

“미션 본부로부터 받은 마지막 정보에 따르면,” 함선이 말했다. “코덱스 규정을 고수함에 따라 규칙적인 짝짓기 기간을 갖는 크립토니안의 수는 급격히 감소했습니다. 하지만, 당신은ㅡ규정에서 벗어난 존재입니다.”

평범한 크립토니안조차 될 수가 없다고, 클락은 생각했다. 하루 종일 그를 괴롭히던 것과는 완전히 다른 온도가 깊은 곳에서부터 천천히 그를 고통스럽게 했다. _짝짓기 기간_ 이라는 말을 되새기고 그는 입을 딱 벌렸다. “오, 세상에,” 아무것도 보이지 않는 시선을 천장으로 향하면서도, 그는 여전히 스스로를 만지며 신음을 멈출 수가 없었다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

브루스의 마음엔 한 치의 의심도 없었다: 클락이 뭔가 이상하다.

혹시나 브루스 웨인에겐 불가능한 반응이 요구되는 비상 상태가 발생할까봐, 브루스는 개인 사무실에 감시카메라를 설치해놓지 않는 오류를 범했다. 어차피 고담 박쥐는 브루스가 돕는다면 절대 카메라에 잡히지 않았을 것이다.

그러나 다행스럽게도, 그는 추가 정보가 필요 없다. 설사 그의 기억이 클락의 붉게 달아오른 얼굴이나 손의 경련을 과장했다 하더라도ㅡ그에겐 다른 증거가 있다.

브루스는 클락의 엉덩이 모양으로 움푹 들어간 캐비닛을 응시했다. 그는 그 동안 사무실 설비에 대해 끊임없이 고민해왔다; 보안상태를 더 높이는 건 언제나 옳으니까. 하지만 캐비닛은? 그다지 훌륭한 안전장치는 아닐 것이다. 벽과 마루뿐인 사무실에서 유일하게 놓인 아날로그 파일 캐비닛ㅡ많은 사람들이 그 수상함을 눈치 챌 만큼 똑똑하다. 그리고 그렇게 똑똑하지 않은 사람들은 진짜로 서류들을 찾기 위해 어쨌든 캐비닛을 열어보려 할 것이고, 결과적으로 그게 평범한 파일 캐비닛이 아니라는 걸 깨닫게 될 것이다.

하지만 브루스는 군사시설에서 나온 이 캐비닛의 보안에 그 동안 어떤 불만도 없었다ㅡ고강도 합금에다가 연구 개발 부서에서 황홀해했던 새로운 금속까지 섞여 만들어진 것이었다.

그리고 클락은, 그저 뒷걸음질 치다가, 이 캐비닛의 한 귀퉁이를 4인치에 달하게 우그러뜨렸다.

브루스는 이 캐비닛이 찌그러진 것 보다도, 클락이 거기에 대해 사과하지 않았다는 사실이 더 놀랍다는 것을 깨달았다. 클락은 분명 브루스가 제 이름을 소리쳐 부르는 걸 들었을텐데도 돌아서지 않았다. 그가 사라진 후, 브루스는 찌그러진 금속에 손을 댔다ㅡ반쯤은 화상을 입게 되지 않을까 기대했지만, 그렇지 않았다. 하지만 확실히 방 안의 온도보다는 높았다. 일반적으로 금속이 변형될 때 발생하는 열보다도 더 뜨거웠다.

피할 수 없는 결론은 클락에게 뭔가 문제가 생겼다는 것이다. 상승한 체온, 상기된 뺨, 가쁜 호흡, 멍한 눈동자ㅡ눈에 띄는 일부 증상만으로도 신체 균형과 운동 기능을 의심할 수 있지만, 클락은 날아가는 데에 문제가 없어 보였다. 브루스는 질병 쪽으로 마음이 기울었다.

다만 그건 불가능하다는 것을 제외하면. 그렇지 않나? 아니면 바이러스를 일으키는 크립토나이트가 존재하는걸까? 인간에겐 아무런 영향도 없지만 클락을 감자 포대처럼 주저앉힐 수 있는. 아니면 크립토니안 질병일 수도 있다; 클락이 조드의 함선에서 병균에 노출됐고, 외계 질병의 잠복 기간이 2년에 가까웠던 것일 수도 있다. 아니면ㅡ

아니면…브루스는 천천히 생각했다. 이건 루터의 짓일 수도 있다. 루터가 조드와 섞였던 그 방의 어떤 것ㅡ무로부터 유를 창조해내는 그 웅덩이 속 DNA 가닥들.

그는 패닉하지 않았다. 그냥 그러고 싶었기 때문에 브루스 웨인은 오늘 남은 모든 스케줄을 취소한 채 오후 휴무를 가졌고, 호숫가 집으로 돌아갔다.

알프레드가 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올리고 고개를 한 번 끄덕이며 그를 맞이했고, 브루스는 케이브로 내려가 작업에 착수했다.

 

 

브루스가 복사해 온 크립토니안 함선의 자료는 아직 미완성 상태였다. 그가 사본을 만들 때에 함선은 멀쩡한 상태가 아니었고, 브루스는 다시 함선으로 돌아가 남은 데이터를 얻을 기회가 없었다. 적어도 클락 몰래 그러기에는.

(물론 결국 들켰지만 말이다. 클락은 죽음에서 막 돌아왔을 때 브루스가 하는 모든 일을 의심스러워 했고, 메트로폴리스에 버려진 함선을 그에게 되돌려준 것도 도움이 되진 않았다.

가장 나쁜 점은 클락이 의심해도 할 말이 없다는 것이다. 그 당시 브루스는 여전히 확신하지 못했었으니까ㅡ살아 돌아온 것이 _정말_ 클락인지 어떻게 확인하겠는가. 만약 다른 무언가가 클락의 자리에, 클락의 껍데기 속에 들어있는 것이라면, 혹은 복제된 것이라면, 혹은ㅡ

어쩌면 이 자료들을 통해 확신을 얻을 수 있을거라고 브루스는 생각했었다. 그리고 만약 클락이 진짜가 아니라면, _당연히_ , 그는 이 자료를 이용해 그것을 제거했을 것이다. 이런 것들을 고려하는 것은 너무나 중요했고, 그저 있는 그대로 클락의 귀환을 받아들이는 것은 어리석은 일이었을 것이다. 공짜로 받은 물건을 자세히 살펴보지 않는 것은 어리석은 일이다.)

그가 가지고 있는 것만으로 정보를 걸러내긴 조금 어려웠다. 횡설수설하는 진입 경로, 사라진 닫힘 태그와 메타데이터들. 그는 이것을 헤쳐나갈 알고리즘을 생각해냈고, 유틸리티를 설정해 소프트웨어를 돌린 다음엔ㅡ어떤 결과가 나올지 기다리기만 하면 된다.

그는 평소보다 일찍 패트롤에 나섰다.

 

 

일단 쓸모있어 보이는 정보들이 대강 정리되자, 브루스는 그것을 번역해야만 했다. 그가 현재 사용하는 사전은 그의 맘에 들만큼 훌륭하지 못했고, 가장 읽고 싶은 부분은 이해하는 것이 불가능한 외계 기술 용어들로 이뤄져 있었다. 하지만 시도는 해봐야 했다.

그는 하루 종일 브루스 웨인의 문자함을 무시한 채 가능한 한 모든 결과물들을 모았다. 물론, 어쩌면 이건 그저 크립토니안 수두일 뿐이고 클락은 일주일이면 멀쩡해질 가능성도 있다.

어쩌면, 사실, 클락은 벌써 괜찮아졌을지도 모른다. 브루스는 이 생각을 접어뒀다가, 그의 다른 옵션들을 고려해보고, 양론의 무게를 저울질 하고, 그리곤 그 모든 생각들을 날려버린 뒤 로이스 레인에게 전화했다.

“당신 사무실의 누군가가 인터뷰 때문에 내게 연락했었는데요,” 그는 경쾌하게 말했다. “어ㅡ크레인? 클림트?”

로이스는 잠깐 침묵했다. “클림트라는 사람이 데일리플래냇에 있을 거 같진 않네요,” 그녀는 결국 건조하게 대꾸했다. “하지만 제 동료 중에 켄트라고ㅡ”

“맞아, 그래요,” 브루스는 상냥하게 말했다. “켄트! 클라이브? 클린트?”

“클락이요,” 로이스의 목소리는 단호했다.

“클락! 클락, 그렇죠, 왜 기억이 안났는지. 나한테 연락처를 남기지 않아서, 메인 데스크로 전화하니 당신한테 연결해주더군요ㅡ그가 꾀병이라도 부리는 모양이죠?”

“클락은 지금 사무실에서 멀리 떨어져있고, 이번주 내내 그럴거에요,” 로이스가 쌀쌀맞게 말했다. “당신이 전화했었다고 전해줄게요. 분명 그가 가능해지는 순간 곧장 당신에게 연락할거라 생각해요.”

아직 돌아오지 않았군, 그렇다면. 브루스는 로이스에게 지나치리만치 나긋나긋한 작별 인사를 건내고 전화를 끊었다. 클락이 어디로 갔을까? 그를 추적하는 건 쉽지 않다. 클락이 여행하는 방식은ㅡ하지만 브루스는 아이젠하워 국제 공항에 켄트의 이름으로 출국 항공편이 뜰 경우 알림을 받도록 해놨었고, 그건 아직 발동되지 않았다. 마사는 여전히 스몰빌에 있을 가능성이 높다.

전화를 걸고 신호음이 한참 가자, 자신이 틀린 게 분명하다고 생각했다: 신호음이 두 번, 세 번, 네 번, 그리곤 기계가 딸깍하는 소리ㅡ

그리고는 마사의 녹음된( _켄트네 집입니다, 전화를 받지 못해 미안하ㅡ_ ) 쾌활한 목소리가 수화기를 들어올리는 달카닥거리는 소리에 가려졌다. “미안, 미안,” 마사가 가쁘게 말했다. “브루스, 잘지냈니,” 그리고선 수화기 멀리 그녀의 “오, 그만 좀 꺼져라, 전화 받았잖아,” 하는 목소리와 함께 자동응답기가 꺼졌다.

  
“제가 나쁜 타이밍에 전화를 걸은 건 아니겠죠?” 브루스는 자신의 미소를 느끼며 말했다.

“아니, 아니,” 마사는 말했다. “전혀 아니란다. 미안하구나, 브루스ㅡ오늘은 메트로폴리스 사무실에 있는 모양이구나, 그렇지? 받지 않으려고 했는데, 너라는걸 뒤늦게 알았어.”

“걸려오는 전화를 걸러내시는거에요?”

“오, 글쎄, 난 클락의 위장을 날려버리고 싶지 않았거든, 너도 알겠지만ㅡ”

브루스는 앉은 자리에서 몸을 바로 세웠고, 전화기를 좀 더 세게 귀에 갖다 댔다. “흠,”

“그 애가 뭘 하던간에, 이 ‘중요한 일’ 말이다,” 마사는 말했다. “플래냇에다가 가족여행을 간다고 했으니 혹시 사무실에서 온 전화를 내가 받으면ㅡ”

“네,” 브루스는 말했다. “그럼 문제가 생겼겠네요.”

마사는 콧웃음 치고, 한숨을 내쉬었다. “나더러 메트로폴리스 번호는 누가 됐든 받지 말라더구나. 하지만 널 의미했다고는 생각 안 한다. 솔직히 말해서, 얘가 돌아오면 잔소리 좀 해주려고. 이런 식으로 떠나는 건ㅡ너도 무슨 일인지 모르는 거니?”

“저와 자세한 걸 공유하진 않았어요.”

마사는 다시 한 번 한숨을 쉬었고, 브루스는 그녀가 고개를 저으며 머리카락을 쓸어 넘기는 모습이 보이는 듯 했다. “뭐, 상관없다. 난 그저ㅡ그 애가 걱정이 돼. 메시지 하나 남겨놓고선 전화도 한 통 없으니. 너한테는 연락이 없니?”

“떠난 이후로는 없어요,” 브루스는 천천히 대답했다.

잠깐의 정적이 흐르는 동안, 통화 라인의 잡음만이 들렸다. 그리고 나서 마사는 숨을 내쉬고는 말했다. “오, 브루스ㅡ미안하지만, 이런 걸 부탁해도 될지 모르겠구나. 클락 좀 한 번 확인해 줄래? 어디로 가는지 네게 말해줬었다면ㅡ”

“그러지 않았어요,” 브루스는 말했다. “하지만 알 것 같아요.”

(며칠쯤 더 지나면, 어쨌든 그는 클락을 찾으러 갔을 것이다. 슈퍼맨의 문제는 리그의 문제고, 그건 브루스의 문제다.

하지만 마사 켄트가 그에게 부탁을 하고 있다ㅡ)

그는 그녀에게 걱정하지 말라고 말해주고, 작별 인사를 한 다음 전화 한통을 더 걸었다ㅡ알프레드에게. “우리 일정에 살짝 조정이 필요할 것 같아요,” 알프레드가 전화를 받자 그가 말했다. “제가 가야할 곳이 있어요.”

“거기가 어디인가요, 마스터 웨인?” 알프레드가 살짝 산만하게 대꾸했다. 아마도 그가 해결해야 할 불똥이 얼마나 많이 튀었는지 생각중일 것이다.

“북극이요,” 브루스는 말했다.

“아,” 알프레드가 유려하게 답했다.

 

 

브루스가 데이터베이스에서 받은 결과들은 이미 배트플레인에서 접근이 가능했다. 그건 함선 위치의 좌표도 마찬가지였다.

(적어도 함선의 마지막 위치는 말이다. 브루스는 추적장치를 심으려고 시도했었지만 어떤 것도 함선의 껍질에 성공적으로 침투하지 못했고, 내부에 장치를 심는다면 바깥에서 추적 가능할지 알 수 없었다. 만약 클락이 함선을 이동시켰다면, 브루스는 배트플레인의 레이더가 크립토니안 합금을 잡아내기만을 바랄 수 밖에 없다.)

그리고 그는 북극까지 날아가는 동안 번역된 자료들이 뭔가 유용한걸 뱉어내도록 해야했다.

그는 다시 한 번 체크해봤지만, “질병”, “병”, “전염병”과 같은 키워드로는 클락과 같은 증상을 찾을 수 없었다. 그렇다면 이건 정말로 루터가 그 유전자 공간에서 만들어낸 것이거나, 새로운 접근법이 필요한 것일 수 있다.

그는 잠깐 동안 생각에 잠겼다가, 변수들을 모두 지운 다음 새로 시작했다. 그는 질병을 전제로 깔았었지만, 그게 잘못 된 거였다. 기본은 클락이다ㅡ브루스가 직접 관찰한 증상 말이다. 그가 찾아야하는 건 바로 그것이다. 크립토니안은 특정 질병에 대해 기이한 관용어구를 사용하거나 혹은 아주 조심스러운 비유법으로만 질병을 언급하는 것일 지도 모른다. 브루스는 어떤 사소한 것도 놓쳐서는 안됐다.

그는 두 가지 별개의 키워드를 설정해서 동시에 검색을 돌려 그에 해당하는 결과를 찾기 시작했다: “발열”, 그리고 “히트heat”. “방향 감각 상실”의 정확한 어감은 번역이 어려웠지만, 그는 “어지러움”을 세번째 검색어로 추가했다. 하지만ㅡ

(ㅡ뺨과 이마를 따라 상기된 클락의 얼굴;그리고 그의 _입_ , 젠장할, 클락은 말 그대로 헐떡이고 있었고 계속 입술을 깨물었으며 그 때마다 입술은 점점 더 빨개졌다. 무겁게 감긴 그의 눈과 브루스를 쳐다보던 그 시선, 고정된 채로 속절없이, 탄탈루스가 닿지 않는 과일을 바라보며 갈증에 허덕이던 것 처럼ㅡ)

ㅡ브루스의 기억에서 눈에 띄던 것은 클락의 체온이었다. 아마도 가장 주요 증상일 것이다.

 

 

세 가지 검색이 완료 되었을 때 배트플레인은 막 아르헨티나 상공을 벗어났다. 크립토니안 데이터베이스는 확실히 종합적이다.

다른 때 같았으면, 브루스는 거기 앉아 모든 데이터를 전부 읽었을 것이다: 멀리 떨어진 행성의 기상 정보에서부터 크립토니안에게 조차 낯선 외계인의 생물학까지, 우주의 절반에 해당하는 가치를 지닌 모든 정보들을. 함선이 가진 정보들은 함선 그 자체만큼 낡은 것도 아니다. 그 크루들과 미션이 잊혀지고 난 후에도 오랫동안 깊은 우주로부터 이따금 정보들은 업데이트를 받았으니까.

하지만 지금 클락에겐 뭔가 문제가 생겼다. 세 가지 검색의 교집합 속에 가장 중요한 결과가 들었고, 브루스는 그걸 찾아야만 한다.

 

 

이건 그렇게 큰 대가도 아니다. 브루스가 해결할 수 없는 일로 밝혀졌더라면 상황은 훨씬 더 나빴을 것이다. 이건, 브루스가 다룰 수 있다. 클락은 세상을 구했고, 그러다 죽기도 했다; 다리를 벌리고 박히는 건 브루스가 클락을 구하기 위해서라면 _기꺼이_ 할 수 있는 일 중 하나라고 할 수 있다.

이게 정말 필요한 일인지조차도 확실하진 않지만, 데이터베이스는 많은 것을 불명확하게 그렸다. 그ㅡ열기, 열기라는 단어가 낫다. 젠장, 히트? 러트? 어느 게 더 정확한 표현일까? 크립토니안들도 그런걸 구별하나? 크립톤 언어는 너무나 모호하고, 가장 최근의 업데이트에 따르면 이 민망한 현상은 크립토니안들 사이에서도 거의 사라졌다고 한다. 퇴화했다고 하는 것이 맞겠지. 브루스는 크립토니안들이 각각의 성적인 활동들을 구별하기는커녕, 그들이 파이널 스테이지라고 부르는 게 “섹스”가 맞는지 조차 확신이 안섰다.

(클락이 절실하게 _필요로 하는 것_ 이 뭐지? 그 함선에 누워서 누군가한테 박기 위해 숨을 헐떡이고 있는 건가? 혹은 박히기 위해? 그것도 상관이 있는 건가? 아니면 그저 본인의 손이나 바닥, 벽이 아닌 누군가가 옆에 필요한 걸까? 오, 이런ㅡ)

이건 클락을 죽게 하진 않을 것이다. 하지만 그냥 사라지지도 않을 것이다. 그리고 이제 브루스는 알고 있고, 따라서 그는ㅡ준비됐다. 그는 준비될 수 있다. 클락은 아무 것도 설명 할 필요가 없고, 어차피 지금쯤 클락은 제대로 문장을 내뱉지도 못할 것이다. 그리고 그가 무엇을 하든 간에, 그가 무엇을 원하든 간에, 브루스는 그걸 다룰 수 있다.

 

 

“접근 요청,” 브루스는 함선에 말했다. 세번째로.

“접근ㅡ접근.” 그러나 함선은 또 머뭇거렸다. 그리고서는, 한참 후에서야, “승인되었습니다.”

“마침내,” 브루스가 으르렁거렸다.

“거부되었습니다,” 함선이 수정했다. “승인되었습니다ㅡ”

“이봐ㅡ”

“거부ㅡ승인되었습니다,” 함선은 브루스만큼이나 좌절한 듯한 목소리로 말했다. 그리고는 껍질을 열어 브루스를 안으로 들였다.

잠깐 동안 브루스가 생각할 수 있는 건 오직 얼마나 실내가 따뜻한지 뿐이었다. 그건 아마도 바깥에선, 아무리 함선이 바람을 막아줘봐야 여전히 _북극_ 이었기 때문이다.

하지만 함선 안쪽으로 이동할수록 얼었던 그의 얼굴, 손가락에 감각이 돌아오기 시작했고, 여긴ㅡ여긴 더웠다. 정말로 더웠다.

함선은 뭔가 달라져있었다. 브루스는 주변을 살폈다: 표면은 여전히 낯설은 크립토니안 금속이 놋으로 장식된 채 빛나고 있었지만 그 감촉은, 마지막으로 브루스가 봤을 때와 달랐다. 루터의 구금과 클락의 죽음, 모든 일의 이후에 처음 함선에 발을 디뎠을 땐 벽과 바닥의 패턴들은ㅡ둥글었다. 마치 완벽하고 무한히 반복되는 쇠사슬처럼.

아마도 시스템 기본값이 재설정된 모양인 듯 했다. 지금은 아주 미세하고 여기저기 살짝 휘어진 선들이 서로 이어지고 갈라지거나 휘감고 있었다. 브루스는 나뭇결을 떠올렸다. 클락이 켄트 농장의 파랗게 칠해진 낡은 나무 현관을 x-ray 비전을 통해 볼 수 있는 나뭇결.

왜냐하면 이건 이제 클락의 함선이니까.

그 생각이 떠오르는 순간 브루스는 자신이 5분째 한자리를 빙빙 돌고있음을 깨달았다.

“Ship,” 브루스는 말했다. 방금 지나온 복도를 뒤돌아보고 다시 앞을 봤다가, 하나뿐인 문에 대고 입을 열었다. “여기에 또 다른 문이 있을 가능성이 있나?”

문은ㅡ휙 움직이진 않았지만, 함선이 대답하듯 차임벨을 울림에 따라 살짝 잔물결이 일었다.

“내가 이미 지나온 문 말고 말이지,” 브루스는 명확히 했다.

침묵과, 다시 한번 차임벨이 울렸다. 훨씬 느리게.

“그 문이 어디쯤에 있을까?”

또 다른 정적. 이번엔 그 침묵이 훨씬 길어서 브루스는 체중을 왼발에, 다시 오른발에 실었다가 다시 한 번 묻기 위해 입을 열었다. 이건 _중요하다_. 과다각성 상태가 지나치게 지속되면 크립토니안에게 어떤 영향을 끼칠지 알 수 없기 때문에, 그는 가능한 한 빨리 클락을 찾아야ㅡ

그리고 그때, 점진적으로, 벽의 일부에 출입구가 생겨나기 시작했다. 함선의 다른 움직임에 비해 더디게, 가장자리가 흔들리더니 다시 사라졌다.

이건 이제 클락의 함선이라고 브루스는 다시 한 번 생각했다. 그리고는 천장을 올려다보며 말했다. “Ship, 내 접근 요청에 대한 상태가 어떻게 되지?”

“승인되었습니다,” 함선이 말했고, 반은 한숨처럼 정말 _이상하게_ 말했다. 그리고 갑작스럽게 내뱉었다. “거부되었습니다. 거부되었습니다ㅡ승인되었습니다.”

커맨더는 클락이다. 그리고 클락은 스스로에게 무슨 일이 일어나는지 대충 짐작을 했음이 틀림없다. 자신이 원하는 것이 무엇인지; 그리고 그는 브루스가 여기 있다는 것을 알고 있다.

“커맨더는 당신이 함선 안에 있기를 원합니다,” 함선이 말했다, “그리고ㅡ원하지 않습니다.” 클락의 감당할 수 없는 감정에 좌절하고 혼란스러워하는 듯 했다.

“Ship,” 브루스는 조심스럽게 말했다. “커맨더의 건강은 네게 중요할테지, 그렇지 않나?”

“그렇습니다,” 함선이 곧장 동의했다.

“내가 그에게 접근하는 건 아주 중요해. 이해하겠어? 그는 이게 얼마나 중요한지 몰라, 하지만ㅡ”

“커맨더의 명령은 절대적입니다,” 함선은 의심스러워하며 말했다.

“그는 괴로워하고 있지, 안 그래? 육체적으로.”

“그렇습니다,” 함선이 시인했다.

“내가 그걸 고칠 수 있어,” 브루스는 말했다. “하지만 난 그가 어디 있는지 알아야만 해. 네가 날 그에게로 데려가줘야 해.”

함선은 침묵을 지켰다. 십초ㅡ십오초ㅡ삼십초ㅡ

“알겠습니다,” 함선이 대답했고, 벽에 새로 나타난 문이 열렸다.

 

 

브루스가 추정하기론 클락은 배의 중심부에 있다. 브루스가 묻기도 전에 마지막 남은 벽이 문을 형성했고, 반투명해졌다가 점점 투명해질 동안, 브루스가 이 일이 얼마나 중요한 지 스스로에게 되새길 시간은 0.5초뿐이었다. 클락은 아마 자제력을 잃었을 것이다. 본인의 힘을 통제하지 못할 것이다. 브루스에겐 고통스러울 것이다ㅡ사실을 말하자면 아주, 아주 극심하게 고통스러울 것이다. 브루스가 아는 한, 지금 클락은 제정신이 아니다. 이건 클락이 아니다. 이건 클락이 아니다ㅡ

하지만 이건 클락이다.

벽은 투명해졌고 완전히 사라졌다. 클락은 바로 그곳에 있었다. 그리고ㅡ완전히 벌거벗은 채로. 이 시점에서 그걸 부끄러워하는 건 바보 같은 짓이다. 브루스는 눈을 돌리지 않았다.

브루스는 클락이 벽에 기대어 무릎을 꿇고 있는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 함선의 벽이 곡선을 그리며 마치 클락을 붙들고 있는 손처럼 보였다ㅡ조각품과 같은 우아한 등허리와 어깨 아래를 단단하고 안정적으로 받치며, 하지만 그가 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 비명 같은 신음을 내지를 만큼의 공간을 충분히 남겨둔 채. 그리고 그는ㅡ

(관찰해. 객관적으로. 사실만을 확인해.)

ㅡ그는 이미 절정에 달했던 것이 분명했다, 아주 여러 번. 그리고 바로 직전에도. 브루스는 멍하니 생각했다. 클락은 숨을 헐떡이고 있었고 번들거리는 액체가 그의 복부를 타고 뚝뚝 흘러내렸으며 여전히 스스로의 중심을 감싸고 있는 손가락들은 (분명 일시적일테지만) 긴장이 풀려있었다.

그의 성기는ㅡ그 모든 절정의 증거들에도 불구하고 아주, 아주 딱딱하게 서있었다.

“브루스?” 클락이 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 찡그렸다.

브루스는 잠시 동안 어떻게 대답해야 할 지 알지 못한 채 침을 삼켰다.

“브루스, 당신ㅡ” 클락이 고개를 흔들었고, 함선의 갑판에 놓인 자유로운 손을 얼굴로 가져갔다. 브루스는 그 손의 떨림을 볼 수 있었다. 클락의 뺨은 더더욱 붉었고, 헐떡이는 숨은 목구멍에서 거칠게 쉬어있었다. 함선이 그의 무게를 지탱해줌에도 불구하고, 그의 허벅지는 경련하고 있었다. “아니, 아냐ㅡ아냐, 당신은 안돼, 당신은 안돼ㅡ”

“클락,” 브루스는 말했고, 어떤 일이 닥치든 준비가 되어있었다. 클락이 그를 침입자로 여겨 달려든다거나, 그를 벽으로 강하게 내리쳐 곤죽을 만들어 놓을지라도. 클락이 보이지도 않을 만큼 빠르게 그를 움켜 쥐고 바닥을 질질 끌고 가 앞뒤 재지 않고 그의 다리 사이를 갈라놓을지라도.

하지만 그는 클락이 비틀거리며 갑판에서 일어나 이상하고 부드럽고 어두운 눈으로 자신을 바라보는 것에는, 속삭이듯 브루스의 이름을 재차 부르는 것에는 준비가 되어 있지 않았다.

“당신은 여기 있으면 안돼,” 클락이 불안정하게 덧붙였다. 하지만 그 말을 하면서도 그는 다가왔고, 그의 손이 브루스의 손목을 찾았을 때 목 깊은 안쪽에서부터 낮고 탁한 소리를 냈다. “ _브루스_ , 오, 제발ㅡ”

“클락,” 브루스는 다시 한 번 말했다ㅡ말하려고 했다. 그의 말은 입 안에 맴돌기만 했다. 함선의 안쪽으로 들어올수록, 클락에게 가까워질수록 공기는 점점 더 뜨거워 져서, 그는 여기까지 걸어오는 동안 코트, 자켓, 부츠, 양말을 줄줄이 벗어놨었다. 생각해보면 그는 그의 셔츠와, 바지까지도 벗었어야 했을지도 모ㅡ

그럴 필요 없었다. 클락이 그를 위해 그렇게 해주었다. 단추들이 뜯어져 달그락거리며 갑판 위를 사방으로 굴러갔지만, 브루스는 그 소리가 거의 들리지도 않았다. 왜냐하면 클락이ㅡ클락이 브루스의 목 근처에, 턱 바로 아래에 제 얼굴을 묻었기 때문이다. “브루스, _브루스_ ,” 여전히 너무나도 부드럽게 웅얼거리면서. 브루스는 컴퓨터 화면에 _배우자-파트너 사이의 필수적인 주기_ 라는 단어들이 나타났을 때부터 줄곧 이게 어떤 시나리오대로 흘러갈지 생각했었다. 가능한 모든 가능성들을 검토하고, 모든 최악의 상황들에 대해 마음의 준비를 해왔다.

하지만 그는 이런 입맞춤에는 준비가 되어 있지 않았다ㅡ클락은 그를 너무나 열정적으로 붙든 채 천천히 깊이 관능적으로 그의 입안을 탐했다. 그는 이런 손길에는 준비가 되어 있지 않았다ㅡ브루스의 맨 몸을 구석 구석 집요하게 더듬는 서툴지만 상냥한 손가락들. 그리고 그는 이런 눈길에는 전혀 준비가 되어 있지 않았다: 몽롱하고 숭배하는, 그 아래 소리 없이 넘실거리는 기쁨.

“브루스,” 클락이 브루스의 뜨겁게 감싸인 목에 대고 한숨을 내쉬었다; 브루스의 무릎이 꺾였다. 상관없었다.

클락이 그를 잡아줄것이다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

클락은 혼자가 아니었다.

혼자여야만 했다. 그는ㅡ그는 그것만은 확신하고 있었다.

그는 며칠 째 이 곳에 있었다. 마치 _영원_ 처럼 느껴졌다. 그의 몸, 만질 수 있는 모든 곳을 스스로 만졌지만 어떤 것도 충분하지가 않았다. 그는 이렇게 만지다 보면 어떤 비밀스럽고 완벽한 감각이 이것을 멈추게 해 줄 거라는 희망을 잃었고, 자신이 이걸 해결할 수 있을 거라는 희망을 잃었다. 그저 끊임없이 제 중심을 쥐고 흔들 뿐이었다. 흔들고 또 흔들고, 속절없이, 끈질기게. 왜냐하면 그가 사정을 할 때마다 그의 머리가 아주 조금은 맑아졌기 때문이다ㅡ아주 잠시, 1분 정도만. 하지만 적어도 그 때만큼은 제 안에 몇 개의 손가락을 넣을 수 있을까 말고도 다른 _생각_ 을 할 수 있었다.

그는 자신에게 필요한 게 뭔지 알고 있었기 때문에, 포기했다. 그는 자신에게 필요한 게 뭔지 알고 있고, 그건 이곳에 없다.

브루스는 이곳에 없다: 이유는 더 이상 기억나지 않지만, 이 사실이 중요하다는 것은 알고 있다. 브루스는 이곳에 없다. 이건 사실이고, 사실일 것이고ㅡ계속 _사실이여야만_ 했다.

(“분명히 말해주십시오: 접근을ㅡ”

“거부해,” 클락은 고집했다. 허벅지가 긴장했다. “ _거부해ㅡ_ ”)

브루스는 이곳에 없고, 클락은 이곳에 있고, 그건ㅡ

(ㅡ그건 _잘못 됐어_ , 세상에, 이건 클락이 경험한 것 중에 가장 잘못된 일이다; 자신이 여기서 뭘 하는 거지? 브루스가 없는 이곳에서 뭘 하는 거지?

“승인해,” 클락이 헐떡였다. “오ㅡ” 하지만 안된다, 그는ㅡ그는 그래선 안된다. 그는 절대로 절대로 브루스와 함께 있어선ㅡ)

ㅡ그건 그대로 유지될 것이다.

하지만 적어도 바랄 수는 있을 것이다. 만약 클락이 여기가 아니라 다른 곳에 있었더라면 그저 바라는 것만으로도 위험했을 것이다. 자신이 그 갈망에 무슨 짓을 할 지 모르니까. 하지만 함선은 절대로 자신을 밖에 내보내지 않을 것이다ㅡ클락은 그걸 확실히 했다. 이곳에서라면 그는 브루스를 원하고, 브루스에게 하고 싶은 모든 일들에 대해 생각해도 괜찮을 것이다.

다만ㅡ갑자기, 불가능하게도ㅡ클락은 혼자가 아니었다.

그는 집중하려고, 무슨 일이 일어난 건지 이해하려고 노력했다. 그는 아직 조금도 나아지지 않았고, 누구도ㅡ누구도 그가 나아지기 전까진 이곳에 와선 안된다. 욕구는 여전했고, 절박감과 너덜너덜해진 격정적인 에너지, 그리고 물론 열기까지도 여전히 제자리에서 집요하게, 도망치지도 못하게, 그를 질식시키고 있었다.

그리고 그때 제 앞에 서있는 브루스를 보았다. 이곳에 없는 브루스.

그는 이걸 설명하기 위해 애썼다. 그건 브루스처럼 보이지만, 그는 브루스가 이곳에 없다는 걸 알고 있다. 그게 바로 클락이 이곳에 _있는_ 이유이니까. 그게 바로 클락이 이곳에서 그를 끊임없이 바라고 열망하는 걸 스스로에게 허락한 이유이니까. 브루스가 이곳에 없다는 걸 알고 있기 때문에.

그리고ㅡ

그리고 브루스는 여전히 거기 있었다. 클락의 이름을 부르는 그의 쉰 목소리는ㅡ이상하고, 확신이 없었다. 그는 문가에 가만히 서서, 클락을 만져주지도 않았고, 그건 클락이 계속 상상해오던 이미지와는 달랐다; 심지어 브루스는 옷까지 입고 있었다.

그렇다면ㅡ이건ㅡ이건 상상이 아니다.

뭔가 잘못되었다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 하지만 브루스가 _이곳에_ 있고 클락은 더 이상 아무것도ㅡ

그는 방을 가로질러 가 브루스에게 손을 댔다ㅡ정말로 그를 만질 수 있었다. 머릿속에서 현실이 아닌 일을 상상할 때와는 달랐다. “브루스,” 그는 말했다. 그 이름을 허공에 대고 천 번은 불렀을 것이다. 하지만 이제 브루스가 정말로 듣고 있다는 것을 알고 나자, 꼭 처음으로 불러보는 듯한 기분이었고, 그게 너무 좋아서 클락은 전율했다.

전부 다 좋았다, 모든 것이. 그의 손을 원하는 대로 브루스에게 얹는 것. 그가 항상 원해왔던 대로ㅡ그전까지 실행하지 않았던 이유가 분명 있었던 것 같다고 희미하게 떠올렸지만, 지금 브루스는 제 앞에 있고 그들 사이의 거리를 좁히는 건 세상에서 가장 쉬웠다. 그렇게 하지 _않는 것이_ 오히려 더 어려울 것이다.

브루스는 조금 이상하게 굴었다. 마치 공격에 대비하려 각오한 듯 했다. 하지만 이곳에선 그러고 있을 필요가 없는데…클락이 원하는 건 오직 그에게 입맞추는 것 뿐이다. 몽롱한 와중에도 클락은 가까스로 방의 환경에 대해 떠올렸다. 불빛들. 그는 함선에게 뒤엉킨 생각들을 전달했고, 곧 그들 주변의 불빛이 희미해졌다. 브루스는 그림자 속을 더 편안해할 것이다.

물론 브루스는 아무도 자기를 바라보지 않거나 만지지 않을 때 더 편하겠지만, 클락도 그건 어쩔 수 없었다. “미안해요,” 그는 웅얼거렸다. “미안해요, 브루스, 오,” 하지만 어쩔 수 없었다. 브루스가 _바로 여기에_ , 클락의 손과 입술 아래 점점 맨 몸을 드러내며…그리고 클락은 하고 싶은 일들이 너무나 많았다. 그가 하지 않았던 많은 것들ㅡ하지만 이젠 할 수 있는 일들.

“괜찮아,” 브루스는 말했다. “괜찮아, 클락ㅡ” 그리고 그는 잇새로 신음을 뱉으며 숨이 턱 막혀 고개를 뒤로 젖혔고 아, 그의 _목은_ , 세상에.

그 동안 브루스를 발가벗겨 그 위에 손을 얹는 걸 망설이게 한 게 뭐였든지 간에, 그건 더 이상 존재하지 않았다. 그 동안 브루스를 제 아래로 끌어당겨 입술을 깨물고, 탐욕스런 손가락을 모든 굴곡과 상처 위로 미끄러뜨리는 걸 망설이게 한 게 뭐였든지 간에, 이젠 사라졌다. 통제, 주의, 혹은 두려움: 모든 것이 불타고 오직 열기만이 남았다.

그래서 클락은ㅡ제가 원하는 대로 했다.

원하는 모든 걸 했다.

그는 브루스를 붙잡고 놓아주지 않았다, 그걸 원했기 때문에. 함선은 표준 갑판보다 매끄럽고 부드러운 표면으로 바뀌었고 클락은 이제 브루스를 바닥에 대고 누를 수 있었다. 왜냐하면 브루스는 인간이고 너무나 쉽게 상처를 입으니까ㅡ그는 스스로에게 너무 부주의하다, 언제나 그렇다. 클락은 그걸 싫어했다.

그래서 그는 브루스에게 아주 느리고 조심스러웠다, 그걸 원했기 때문에. 그리고 브루스도 처음엔 조심스러웠다. 모든 움직임이 정확하고 계산되어 있었다. 하지만 클락은 그를 더 가깝게 당기며 그의 허벅지 사이로 무릎을 슬며시 미끄러뜨렸고, 브루스의 어깨에서 찾을 수 있는 모든 상처들을 하나하나 핥았고, 그리고 브루스ㅡ

브루스는 반응했다. 브루스의 눈이 무거워지고, 히트heat, 그 무한한 열망을 그도 느끼는 듯 얼굴이 상기됐다. 그의 날 선 면들이 부드러워지고, 힘줄이 돋은 근육들은 나긋나긋해졌다; 천천히, 아주 천천히, 클락은 그 모든 시간을 들여 브루스를 달랬다. 절대로 숙이는 법이 없는 브루스가 제게 항복할 때까지. 그리고 그는 클락에게 손길을 돌려줬고, 클락에게 허리를 휘며 함께 움직였고, 신음하고, 클락을 위해 몸을 열었다ㅡ어떤 부끄러움이나 망설임도 없이. 완전히 끈적끈적해지고 전율하며 숨이 막힐 때까지, 클락만큼이나 그를 꽉 붙든 채.

그리고 이것, 바로 이것이다: 이것이 클락이 그 모든 시간 동안 가장 바래왔던 전부다.

 

 

클락은 눈을 떴다. 가장 처음 생각한 것은 그가 더 이상 발기해 있지 않다는 것이다.

안도감으로 눈을 감았다. 슬슬 영원히 발기해 있을 거라는 생각이 들던 참이었다. 세상에.

하지만 그는 더 이상 아래를 단단히 세우고 있지 않았다. 그리고 그는ㅡ깨끗했다, 어느 정도는. 그는 함선이 어느 시점부터인가 변형되었다는 것을 어렴풋하게 알아차렸다. 바닥을 욕조처럼 움푹하게 만들고 물이 아닌ㅡ조금 걸쭉하지만 깨끗하고 따뜻한 액체로 채워서 브루스가 클락의 피부에 입술을 대고 만족스런 한숨을 내쉬게 했다. 클락은 젖은 손을 들어 브루스의 젖은 어깨 위를 부드럽게ㅡ

브루스.

클락은 경기를 일으키듯 일어났다. 일종의ㅡ침대 위에서? 움푹 파인 공간의 물은 사라져 건조됐고, 그의 아래 함선 표면은 평소와는 달리 부드럽고 편안하게 경사져있었다. 어떻게 했는지 함선을 이루는 금속이 유동성 있게 퍼져서 마치 담요처럼 느껴졌다. 클락은 자세히 들여다 봤다. 12면체 원자 금속인건가?

브루스라면 이게 뭔지 알 텐데.

클락은 마른침을 삼켰다.

함선은 아직 그의 정신과 연결되어 있었다. 그 연결은 그가, 음, 제정신이 아니었을 때보다는 좀 더 약하게 느껴졌다ㅡ하지만 그는 여전히 커맨더고, 함선은 그의 궁금증을 알아챈 것이 틀림없다. 그것은 부드럽게 차임벨을 울리고는 말했다. “당신의 남편은 아직 함선에 탑승중입니다.”

클락은 가까스로 웃음을 참았는데, 만약 참지 않았더라면 그 웃음은 분명 히스테릭했을 것이다. “내ㅡ 내ㅡ”

“호칭 프로토콜은 규정에 따릅니다,” 함선은 정중하지만 혼란스러워하며 말했다. “히트 주기를 갖는 건 아주 희귀해졌지만, 그 주기의 시작과 끝을 한 사람과 함께 보내는 것은 크립토니안 세계의 전통에 있어서 합법적인 결속으로 여겨지고, 가장 최근의 업데이트에 따르면ㅡ”

“시작이라고? 브루스는 시작할 때 함께 있지 않았ㅡ” 브루스의 사무실을 기억해낸 클락은 목을 가다듬고, 어쩔 도리 없이 뒷목을 문질렀다. “크립토니안 세계는 더 이상 존재하지 않아,” 클락이 시도했다.

“이 함선이 크립토니안 세계입니다, 커맨더,” 이 목소리는 정말 냉랭했다.

“좋아, 알았어,” 클락은 말했다. 그는 천 년 묵은 외계인 규정 코드와 논쟁하지 않을 것이다. “그냥ㅡ브루스가 들을 수 있는 곳에서는 그를 그렇게 부르지마. 알았어?”

“알겠습니다, 커맨더,” 함선은 깐깐하게 대답했다.

클락은 손으로 얼굴을 감싸고 호흡을 가다듬으려 애썼다. 브루스가 아직 함선에 있다. 브루스는 이곳에 왔고ㅡ알고 있었다, 브루스는 알았던 것이 틀림 없다; 그게 아니면 클락이 나무에 올라타듯 그에게 기어오른지 한 시간쯤 지났을 때 눈치 챘거나. 그는 브루스의 모든 곳을 핥았ㅡ

이럴수가, 제발 멈춰. 브루스가 데이터베이스 사본에서 정보를 얻었든 그렇지 않든 간에, 브루스는 이걸 직접 돌파했다. 당연히 그는 직접 돌파 했겠지. 그는 클락에게 크립토나이트를 갖다대고 여길 떠나버리지 않았다. 왜냐하면 이게 클락에게 필요한 일이라고 생각했기 때문에. 클락이 그에게 무슨 짓을 하더라도.

그 생각은 클락의 내장이 가라앉게 만들었다. 메스껍고 차갑게 슈퍼맨을 짓눌렀다.

브루스는 제 범위 안의 모든 것에 책임을 지려한다. 슈퍼맨으로부터 지켜야 한다고 생각하던 때에는 심지어 지구 전체가 그의 책임이었다. 그리고 이제 클락은 그의 동료이고, 브루스가 심장인 리그에 속해있다. 당연히 브루스는 이걸 그의 책임이라 여겼겠지. 이 일을 하는 것을, 이곳에 와서 클락에게 자신을ㅡ

클락은 또 한 번 숨을 깊이 들이쉬고, 거칠게 얼굴을 쓸어내린 다음, 가장 중요한 일부터 시작하기로 했다. “Ship, 내가, 음ㅡ여기에 다른 유니폼이 있을까?”

 

  
  
함선은 다른 유니폼들을 가지고 있었다. 그걸 만들 수도 있었고 하우스 오브 엘의 문장을 가슴에 달고 있지 않은 것도 만들 수 있었다. 브루스를 대면할 때 슈퍼맨으로써 마주하는 것이 일을 쉽게 해주진 _않을거라고_ 클락은 확신했다.

일단 옷을 입고 나자, 그는 가장 덜 침해적인 방법으로 브루스를 찾기로 결정했다. 그리고 자기가 이미 듣고 있던 낮고 규칙적인 소리가 브루스의 심장이라는 것을 깨닫고 죄책감을 느꼈다. 그는 그저 브루스가 어디 있을지 생각했을 뿐인데, 그의 청력은ㅡ

(ㅡ그들이 함께였을 때, 어디에도, 오직 브루스 뿐이었다. 클락의 귀를 채우는 그의 헐떡임, 낮고 날카로운 울음, 파도처럼 그의 몸을 통하는 혈액의 흐름; 브루스 한 사람일 뿐인데도 너무 과도해서 바라볼 수조차 없었다ㅡ그 모든 상처와 깊은 골, 속절없이 수축하는 손과 팔의 작은 근육 하나하나, 한가닥 한가닥이 다 완벽하게 휘어진 속눈썹; 클락의 팔 안에서 부끄러움 없이 생생한 브루스를 느끼는 것; 클락을 원하는 뜨거운 손가락이 클락의 머리카락에 감기며 _더, 더 세게, 난 괜찮ㅡ클락, 아ㅡ_ )

클락은 눈을 깜빡이고는 고개를 흔들었다. 그는 브루스를 찾아야 하고, 그리고ㅡ그리고 브루스는 이미 그의 능력을 알고 있다.

하지만 능력을 사용하는 건 어쩐지 반칙처럼 느껴졌다.

클락은 잠깐 입술을 깨물었다; 그리고 브루스의 심장 소리를 조심스럽게 차단하고는 복도에 서서 아무 소리도 듣지 못하는 브루스라면 어느 방향으로 갔을까 고민했다.

 

 

클락은 결국엔 브루스를 발견했다. 천장이 완벽하게 투명해서 마치 존재하지 않는 듯 해 보이는 방에서. 하지만 그 천장은 우주의 진공에서조차도 깨지지 않을 만큼 견고하게 존재할 것이다. 그는 고개를 들고 있었지만, 딱히 하늘을 바라보는 것 같진 않았다: 함선이 그에게 뭔가를 설명하고 있었다. 일종의 터무니없이 발달한 크립토니안 물리학 같은 것을. 금속으로 이루어진 떠다니는 다이아그램이 브루스가 질문을 할 때마다 변형되고 재조립하고 재형성됐다.

그리고 그는ㅡ푹 빠져 보였다. 리그와 관련해서 클락이 가장 좋아하는 점 중 하나는, 브루스의 이런 모습을 볼 수 있다는 것이다. 케이브에서, 새로운 도식 작업을 하며, 얼굴을 찌푸린 채 몰입한; 마치 다른 모든 것의 존재를 지운 것 마냥ㅡ아무 것도 숨기거나 가장할 필요가 없고, 한 수 앞을 내다보거나 억지 미소를 지어줘야 할 누구도 없이. 진짜 브루스의 모습.

하지만 클락이 여기 서서 계속 지켜보는 건 소름끼치는 짓일 것이다. 그리고 브루스는 클락이 자기를 바라보고 있는 걸 알았다면, 저렇게 무방비한 모습을 보이지 않았을 것이다.

그래서 클락은 앞으로 발을 내딛었다. 그가 문을 통과할 때 가볍게 차임벨이 울렸고 브루스가 돌아 보더니ㅡ미소 지었다.

클락은 눈을 감았다.

처음 그들이 싸웠을 때. 그저 클락 켄트와 브루스 웨인이 도시 정책을 논쟁하던 것 말고, 슈퍼맨이 부탁한 일에 대해 배트맨이 고집스럽게 들은 체도 안했던 것도 말고, 그냥 클락과 브루스. 그냥 클락과 브루스가 호숫가 집에서 서로에게 고함을 질렀던 그 때. 함선의 데이터베이스와 브루스의 비밀들, 어째서 진심을 얘기해주지 않는지 때문에.

그 때 이후로, 브루스는 클락에게 미소 짓지 않았다. 심지어 기자회견이나 자선 행사 때 사람들 앞에서 브루스 웨인 행세를 해야 할 때도, 때때로 클락에겐 연기조차 하지 않았다. 클락은 이해했다. 그는 브루스가 왜 그러는지  _알고 있었기_ 때문이다. 그에게 클락은 아무것도 아니란 것을 말이다.

하지만 지금 이건 아무것도 아닌 게 아니다. 그리고 이번만큼은 클락도 뒷문으로 도망칠 수 없다.

“클락,” 브루스가 말했다. 편안하고 다정한 목소리에 클락은 스스로가 움찔하지 않도록 했다.

브루스가 자신에게 말을 건다는 것 자체가 행운인 것이다. 신이시여, 클락이 이걸 바로잡을 수 있을까?

“좀 나아졌나?” 브루스가 말했다.

“그럼요,” 클락은 기계적으로 말했다. “좋아요,” 그리고 그는 억지로 눈을 떴다. “그리고 당신은ㅡ혹시 내가 당신을, 그니까ㅡ”

“팔다리 다 멀쩡히 붙어 있지,” 브루스가 또 한 번 그가 의도했을 리 없는 완벽한 미소로 답했다.

“확실해요?” 클락은 성급하게 말했다. 왜냐하면ㅡ왜냐하면 최소한 그가 브루스를 신체적으로 다치게 하지 않았다면, 부러뜨리거나ㅡ찢어 놓지 않았다면ㅡ

“이보다 좋을 순 없어, 클락, 약속하지,” 여전히 그 미소를 짓고 있긴 했지만, 브루스는 절대 실없는 소리를 하진 않는다. “하지만 사무실로 돌아가봐야 해,” 마치 지금 이게 길고 긴 회의일 뿐이었다는 것처럼. “리그에 전할 말이라도 있어?”

클락은 속절없이 그를 응시했다. 브루스는 어떻게 _이런 걸_ 할 수 있는 거지? “난ㅡ하루 이틀만 더 여기 있을게요, 아마도,” 그는 가까스로 말했다.

“좋아,” 브루스는 말했다. 그는 문을 향해 방을 가로질렀다. 클락이 막고 서 있는 그 문을 향해. 브루스의 손이 마치 앞으로 뻗어질 듯 움직였다; 마치 스스로가 클락을 _만지도록_ 할 것처럼, 마치 스스로가 순교자가 되기엔 아직 충분치 못하기라도 한 듯이ㅡ

클락은 뒷걸음질쳤다. 그는 브루스만큼 이런 일에 능숙하지 못하고, 도무지 자연스럽게 행동할 수가 없었다.

브루스는 그다지 신경 쓰지 않는 것처럼 보였다. 적어도 클락이 보기엔, 브루스의 환한 껍데기는 단 하나의 오점도 없었다. 하지만 그는 잠깐 동안 멈춰 서서, 손은 여전히 반쯤 뻗은 채로 말했다. “이게 통했다니 다행이군.”

“네,” 클락은 얼이 빠져서 대답하고는 시선을 피했다. 그리고 브루스의 발소리가 더 이상 들리지 않을 때까지 기다렸다.

 

 

(이걸 바로 잡을 수 있을 거라고 여겼다니. 대체 무슨 생각이었던 걸까?

브루스의 사무실에 발을 딛자마자 깨달았어야만 했다. 바로 그 순간에 알았어야만 했다, 뭔가가 심각하게 잘못되었다는 것을. 브루스가 _절대로_ 자신을 찾을 수 없게 했어야만 했다. 하루 종일 생각한 끝엔, 브루스가 느끼는 책임감이라던가 브루스의 멍청했던 계획 같은 건 더 이상 중요하지 않았다. 왜냐하면 클락이 함선만 제대로 봉쇄했더라면 그 모든 것을 막을 수 있었기 때문이다. 하지만ㅡ

하지만 그의 일부는 브루스가 안으로 들어오길 원했었다. 그의 일부는 문을 열도록 허락하고 브루스를 안으로 들였었다.

그리고 어차피 브루스가 이것이 필요한 일이고 그의 책임이라고 생각하는 한, 그 어떤 것도 그를 막지 못했을 것이다. 브루스는 알고서 행동한 것이었다. _이게 통했다니 다행이군._ 브루스는 그가 해야만 한다고 생각했던 것이다. 그리고 이 모든 일들이 애초에 일어나게 된 것은 클락 때문이다. 클락이 존재하기 때문이고 클락이 외계인이기 때문이고, 클락이ㅡ

_규정에서 벗어난 존재입니다_

ㅡ클락이었기 때문이다.

절대 일어나서는 안되는 일이었지만, 일어났다; 그리고 슈퍼맨조차도 이것을 바로 잡을 수 없다.)

 

 

브루스는 자긴 괜찮다고 말했었다. 하지만 지금 클락은 그 어떤 것도 확신할 수 없는 기분이었고, 적어도 브루스의 상태에 대해서는 명확한 답을 찾을 수 있다.

“Ship,” 그는 말했다. “브루스가 탑승했을 때부터의 기록이 있나?”

“그렇습니다,” 함선은 말했다. 그리고 바닥에서 뭔가가 올라와 어떤 형체들을 만들기 시작했ㅡ

이건 그였다. 그와 브루스였다. 회색 빛 금속으로 만들어진 형체들이, 소리는 들리지 않은 채, 처음으로 클락이 제 물건을 브루스의 안에 밀어 넣는 바로 그 순간을ㅡ

“그만,” 클락이 서둘러 말했다. “ _그만,_ ” 그리고 그것은 사라졌다.

함선은 기록을 가지고 있을 뿐만 아니라, 그 기록을 실물 크기의 3차원 형상으로 재생할 수 있다ㅡ세상에나.

“그냥 네가 체크 해줘.” 그는 손으로 눈을 덮은 뒤, 가까스로 말했다. “혹시 브루스의 생체 신호에 잘못된 것은 없는지, 아니면ㅡ출혈 같은 거. 그런 것들.”

“알겠습니다,” 함선이 말했다.

 

 

함선이 그에게 보여준 것들은, 결국엔, 클락이 브루스의 입술을 너무 세게 물었다던가, 브루스의 쇄골을 따라 목에 남긴 키스마크가 아주 흉포한 멍자국을 남겼다던가 하는 것들뿐이었다. 브루스에겐 거슬리지도 않을 것이다. 그는 끝내주는 파티장을 마치 갈비뼈가 부러지지 않은 척 휘젓고 다니니 말이다. X-ray 비전을 가진 사람 앞에서조차도. 그는 멍청이니까.

그리고 당연히 브루스는 이곳에 왔겠지. 그는 멍청이니까. 클락을 자신이 살펴야 한다고 생각하는 멍청이. 클락이 그의 책임이라고 생각하는 멍청이. 클락이 그를 원했다는 것도 모르는 멍청이. 차라리 클락이 브루스를 신체적으로 다치게 _했더라면_ 더 쉬웠을텐데ㅡ

쉽다고? 무엇이? 사과하기가? 클락은 갑판에 드러누워, 냉기와 피곤과 메스꺼움을 느끼며, 그의 손으로 머리카락을 헤집었다. 사과. 마치 그것으로 제가 저지른 일을 덮을 수 있다는 듯이. 마치 제가 저지른 일을 덮을 수 있는 방법이 존재하기라도 한다는 듯이.

하지만 그는 뭐라도 해야만 한다. _그래야만_ 한다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

클락은 브루스가 기대했던 것보다 일찍 그를 방문했다.

하지만 사실, 브루스는 이럴 줄 알았어야만 했다. 이건 클락이고, 클락은 스스로를 다치게 하는 것으로부터 도망치지 않는다. 그런 것과는 거리가 멀다: 그는 차라리 스스로를 더 깊이 찔러 넣는 경향을 보여줬었다.

(그리고 방금 그건 브루스 웨인 인생에 있어서 가장 형편없는 비유였다. 젠장할.)

브루스는 물론, 준비가 되어 있다. 그는 그가 어디서부터 잘못했던 건지 생각할 시간이 충분했다; 그렇게 태평스럽게 아무 일도 아니라는 듯이 행동한 건 무심한 짓이었다. 특히나 클락이 그토록 혼란스러워하고, 이용당하고ㅡ강간을 당한 듯한 기분이었을 때 말이다. 클락이 얼마나 기억하는지는 확실치 않았지만, 제 손을 피해 뒷걸음질 치는 모습만으로도 충분했다.

클락의 마음 속에 뭐가 가장 커다랗게 자리잡고 있는지는 여전히 확실하지 않다. 섹스 그 자체에 화가 났을까? 아니면 그의 프라이버시를 공격 당했다는 것에 화가 났을까? 그들 사이의 관계를 끊어버리고 브루스더러 리그에서 당장 사라지라고 요구할까? 아니면ㅡ다시는 크립토니안의 의학적 위기상황에 간섭하지 말라고 경고할까?

다행스럽게도, 그 어떤 질문에 대해서도 브루스는 같은 반응을 보일 수 있다. 그는 차분할 것이다. 그는 침착하게 요점을 설명해 줄 것이다: 외부의 간섭 없이도 클락이 혼자 회복할 수 있을 지 알지 못했다고. 마냥 기다리다 너무 늦기 전에, 할 수 있는 일을 하는 것이 나을거라 생각했었다고. 어쩌면 그는 자신의 결정에 따른 결과에 대해 사과해야 할 지도 모르지만ㅡ제 결정 자체를 사과하진 않을 것이다. 그리고 필요하다면, 언젠가 또 클락의 목숨이 위태로워질 경우, 같은 결정을 내릴 것이라고 분명히 말해줄 것이다.

그가 클락에게 한 짓은 잘못된 것이었다. 그도 알고 있다. _커맨더는 당신이 함선 안에 있기를 원합니다, 그리고ㅡ원하지 않습니다_ ; 이 말이 의미하는 건 클락이 의식이 없는 상태에서 누구라도 안으로 들어오기를 바랬으면서, 그럼에도 불구하고 브루스만은 막으려고 최선을 다했다는 뜻이다.

그럼에도 브루스는 형편없는 짓을 했다ㅡ스스로에게, 그리고 클락에게ㅡ클락의 목숨이 다시 한 번 위태로워 지는 것을 막기 위해. 그리고 이 점에 관해서라면 그는 절대로 뜻을ㅡ

(굽힐 수 없다)

( _굽힐 수 없다_ )

ㅡ굽히지 않을 것이다.

 

 

클락은 언제나처럼 상냥했다. 그는 브루스의 사무실에 들이닥치거나, 호숫가 집에 쳐들어오거나, 어딘가에 매복해있다가 빛보다도 빠르게 브루스를 덮치지 않았다. 그는 외부의 모션 감지기가 그를 감지할 수 있을 만큼 천천히 날아왔다ㅡ브루스가 준비할 수 있게 미리 경고를 보내주는 것이었다. 그리고 그는 그냥 안으로 들어오지 않았다. 그는 집 바깥의 마루 끝에 착륙해 알프레드의 초대도 미소로 거절한 채 기다렸다.

“Sir,” 알프레드가 통신기로 웅얼거렸다. “Sir, 손님이 찾아왔ㅡ”

“네,” 브루스는 말했다. 그리고 외부 카메라 영상으로부터 마침내 눈을 떼며 일어섰다. “네, 알프레드, 고마워요.”

“Sir,” 알프레드가 대답했고, 상황을 이해한 것이 분명했다: 브루스가 위에 도착했을 때 알프레드는 이미 사라지고 없었다.

하지만 클락은 그가 어디로 갔는지 정확하게 알 것이다.

그리고 클락은 또한 브루스가 어디에 있는지도 정확하게 알 것이다; 하지만 그는 브루스가 마루 위로 발을 딛고, 문을 닫고, 목을 가다듬을 때까지 그를 돌아보지 않을 만큼 예의를 지켰다.

그는 좋아보였다. 소매를 또 걷고 있었지만, 오늘은 날이 따뜻해서 브루스도 소매를 걷고 있었다. 지난번 그의 귀와 얼굴의 격양된 홍조는 하나도 보이지 않았다; 브루스를 바라보는 시선은 안정적이고, 집중해있었다.

“브루스,” 그는 말했다. 그리곤 말을 멈추고, 마른침을 삼켰다. “난ㅡ우린 대화를 해야 해요.”

추격은 따돌리는 것이 최선이다. “사과를 위해 온 것이라면ㅡ,” 브루스가 입을 떼자 클락은 창백하게 질리며 반걸음 물러섰다. 하지만 끝까지 말해야 했다. ”ㅡ넌 절대 얻지 못할거야.”

클락은 그대로 굳었다. 그리고 그는 눈을 깜빡이다가, 눈을 가늘게 뜨고는 찡그렸다. “브루스ㅡ”

“다른 타당한 방도가 없었어,” 브루스는 말했다. “난 네 목숨이 걸린 일을 운에 맡길 순 없었어.”

“나도 알아요,” 클락이 조용하게 말하며 제 손을 내려다 봤다: 앞으로 모아 쥐고 있는 양손의 마디가 하얗게 질려있었다.

“그런 것 같아 보이지 않은데,” 브루스는 한 발자국 앞으로 다가섰다ㅡ그리고 클락은 뒷걸음질 치지 않았으니 이건 그가 듣고 있다는 것을, 설득 당할 수 있다는 것을 의미한다.

“만약ㅡ만약 허용할 수 없는 결과가 일어날 가능성이…네가 잘못될 가능성이 단 1퍼센트라도 있다면, 그걸 무시해서는 안돼.”

(그는 전에도 이 말을 한 적이 있었다. 지금과는 정반대의 상황에서. 슈퍼맨을 죽여야 한다고 알프레드를 설득할 때 이렇게 말했었다. 하지만 그 때 그는 지금 알고 있는 것을 알지 못했다. _알지 못했다_. 그게 실수였다. 그리고 지금은ㅡ)

클락은 오랫동안 그를 응시했다. 그리고 고개를 젓고는 호수를 바라봤다. “난 죽었었어요,” 그는 말했다. “그리고 지금 난 괜찮아요.”

마치 브루스가 그 기적이 다시 한 번 벌어질 것을 고려했어야 한다는 듯이. “난 운에 맡길 수 없었어,” 그는 다시 한 번 말했다. 그러자 클락의 시선이 갑작스럽게 그를 향했다.

“그럼 _당신의_ 목숨은요? 그건 운에 맡길 수 있고요? 난 적어도 _의미 있는_ 일을 위해 죽었었어요, 브루스. 난 메트로폴리스를 구하며 죽었어요, 난 지구를 구하며 죽었어요ㅡ누구라도 그랬을거에요. 난 당신이 그저 그 함선에 _존재한다는 것_ 만으로도 당신을 죽일 수 있었어요, 난 내가 도대체 무슨 짓거리를 하는지 알지도 못했고ㅡ”

브루스는 눈을 깜빡이고는 머릿속을 재빨리 정리했다. 이건 거의 분노처럼 보였지만, 그렇지 않았다. 이건ㅡ _죄책감_.

이런 건 전혀 예상치 못했지만, 여전히 처리할 수 있다. 그리고 사실 어느 정도 말이 된다: 클락이니까. 당연히 클락은 통제 불가능한 생물학적 충동을 스스로가 다스렸어야만 했다고 생각하겠지. 그는 모든 것으로부터 모두를 구하기 위해, 불가능한 일조차도 해결하곤 했었으니까. 하지만 슈퍼맨의 몸은 그 스스로가 해결할 수 없는 유일한 한가지다. 그가 통제할 수 없는 유일한 위험이다.

그래서 클락은 언제나 지나치게 스스로를 의식한다. 그가 차지하는 공간, 그의 키와 몸집, 사람들에게 바짝 다가서거나 그들을 압도할 때에 너무 빠르거나 너무 강한 힘을 사용하진 않았는지. 그는 그 어떤 것으로도 아무나 죽이거나 제압할 수 있고, 그 어떤 대가도 요구할 수 있다. 그는 이걸 너무나 잘 알고 있어서 스스로가 그것에 대해 생각하는 것 조차도 허락 하지 않는다.

(히트heat 상황에서조차도 그는 아무것도 요구하지 않았다. 만약 그가 그 날 사무실에 들리지 않았더라면ㅡ브루스가 알 수 있었을까? 아니면 클락은 그냥 사라져버린 채 저 위에서 혼자 죽어갔을까ㅡ)

하지만 전술을 바꿔야 할 때가 왔다.

“하지만 넌 날 죽이지 않았지, 클락,” 브루스는 말했다. “난 멀쩡해.” 그리고는, 조금은 따뜻하게ㅡ브루스 웨인의 어투로ㅡ”내가 겪어본 것에 비하면 그다지 나쁜 일도 아니었어. 매트 위에서 다이애나한테 엎어치기를 당했던 것보다도 힘들지 않았어.” 그가 넥타이로 손을 뻗자, 클락의 시선이 날카롭게 홱 따라왔다; 넥타이를 끌러 클락이 남긴 거대한 키스마크를 보여주는 데는 가장 윗 단추 두 개면 충분했다. “맹세컨데, 이게 가장 큰 상처야.”

그리고, 어쩌면, 그건 실수였다. 클락은 그 멍자국에서 눈을 떼지 못했고 마른침을 겨우 삼켰다ㅡ강철의 몸을 가진 클락은 상처에 대해 깊이 생각하는 습관을 갖게 되었고, 브루스가 제 부상을 다루는 방식을 언제나 싫어했다.

이것도 예외는 아닌 모양이다. 클락이 다시 시선을 들어 브루스의 얼굴을 바라봤다. “하지만 당신은 몰랐었잖아요, 브루스, 당신은 내가 당신을 해치지 않을거라는 걸 몰랐어요. 그리고 내가 당신을ㅡ해치려고 마음먹었더라면, 난 뼈를 부러뜨릴 필요도 없었겠죠. 눈깜짝할 새에 당신을 해쳤을거에요. 그리고 당신은 그 모든걸 각오했어요.” 그는 다시 한 번 마른 침을 삼키고, 훨씬 조용하게 덧붙였다. “당신이 해야할 일을 했다는 걸 알아요. 그게 제일ㅡ난 당신이 해야할 일을 했다고 생각한다는 걸 알아요.”

이 문제의 가장 핵심이 나왔다고, 브루스는 생각했다. 클락의 축 처진 어깨가 그것을 말해준다. 마치 고해 성사를 끝낸 마냥 클락은 최대한 스스로가 작아 보이도록 애쓰며 거기 서서는, 벌을 달게 받겠다고 소리 없이 말하는 것이다.

브루스 웨인이 아무리 설득력 있게 미소 지어도 클락은 이걸 떨쳐내지 못 할 것이다. 제기랄, 그는 브루스 웨인을 그닥 좋아하지도 않는다ㅡ브루스 웨인이 누구인지 알지도 못했던 첫 만남 때부터. 이 전술은 통하지 않을 것이다. 클락에겐 _뭐가_ 통할까?

진심을 말하는 것 외엔, 클락에게 통하는 것이 있었던가?

브루스는 천천히 숨을 고르고 마음의 준비를 했다. “난 내가 뭘 하는지 알고 있었어,” 그는 조심스럽게 클락의 눈을 마주봤다.

“그래요, 나도 알아요,” 여전히 괴로운 듯 클락이 입을 열었지만, 브루스가 더 빨랐다.

“만약 우리 중에 원치 않게 이용당한 사람이 있다면, 클락, 그건 너야. 넌 열 때문에 제정신이 아니었어. 넌 육체적 충동과 욕구에 사로잡혀 있었어. 난 알고 있었고, 선택을 했고, 내가 그걸 실행한거야.” 아직 되돌릴 가능성이 있을 때 말을 멈추고 싶었지만ㅡ클락은 누구에게 죄가 있는지 알아야만 한다. 그리고 클락에게 통하는 것은 단 하나뿐이다. 진심. 그래서 그는 말했다. “난 그걸 원했었어,” 흔들림 없이 평온하게. “그 모든걸.”

클락이 그를 응시하고 있었다. 침묵 속에서, 휘둥그레진 눈으로; 그리고 그의 시선은 다시 브루스의 열려있는 칼라깃을 스쳤다ㅡ그의 멍자국을. “모ㅡ모든걸요,” 그는 더듬거리며 따라 말했다.

“그래.”

“하지만 난ㅡ” 클락은 말을 멈추고, 다시 호수를 바라보며 이마를 찡그렸다. “당신이 _그런 것을_ 원했을 리가 없어요. 브루스, 난ㅡ당신은 나랑 섹스하는 게 아무렇지 않다고 생각했었을 지도 모르지만, 난 당신의 모든 곳에 있었어요, 난ㅡ”

브루스는 표정을 유지하려고 노력했다. “기억하는군,” 그는 완벽한 어조로 말했다.

클락은 흘끗 그를 쳐다봤다가, 다시 시선을 돌리고는 뒷목을 문질렀다. “일부만요,” 그는 시인했다. “여전히, 어, 좀 흐릿해요. 하지만 난 알고 있ㅡ내가 얼마나ㅡ난 내가 어땠는지 알아요.” 그의 안색이 창백하게 질려가며, 목소리는 점점 낮게 깔렸다; 그는 그 자리에 한동안 서 있다가, 브루스에게로 한발, 두발, 다가왔다. 그리고는 아주 부드럽게 말했다. “난, 그 동안 내가 당신과 뭘 하고 싶어했었는지 알아요.”

클락은 손을 뻗었고 그는ㅡ그는 완전히 제정신이었다: 얼굴이 상기되어있지도 않고, 손을 떨고 있지도 않았다. 체온, 움직임, 다른 표면적인 증상들도 전부 정상이었다.

하지만 셔츠 칼라가 열린 자리에 닿는 클락의 손가락들은 그 때와 똑같았다; 숭배하는, 집요한. 브루스의 목 옆을 살며시 감싸는 그의 손과, 그럴 때에 클락의 얼굴에 떠오르는 표정까지…

“그래,” 브루스는 말했다ㅡ

( _ㅡ그래, 그랬었다, 그건 내가 원했던 것이었다ㅡ네가 날 그렇게 바라보고, 만지는 것. 마치 네가 날ㅡ네가 날ㅡ_ )

“ㅡ그래요,” 그리고 클락의 표정은 깨달음과, 경이로움과, 불신으로 바뀌었다; 그래서 결국엔, 브루스가 직접 그를 세게 끌어당겨야 했다.

 

 

“클락. 클락.”

“흠?”

“클락,” 브루스는 다시 한 번 말했고, 클락이 그의 등허리를 한 팔로 단단히 감싸고 있음에도 클락의 어깨에 매달리지 않을 수 없었다.

브루스의 목덜미에서 뭘 하고 있었든지 간에 클락은 마지못해 고개를 들었고, 내려다봤다. “오! 오, 이런, 브루스, 미안해요ㅡ” 그리고 그는 브루스의 발이 다시 선착장에 닿을 때까지 그들을 조심스럽게 착륙시켰다.

“크립토니안 문제로군,” 브루스는 가볍게 말했고, 제 팔을 치우지 않았다.

클락은 사과를 멈추고 그를 바라봤다. “크립토니안 문제,” 그는 천천히 동의하더니, 미소를 짓기 시작했다. 태양빛처럼 밝게 차오르는 미소를. “아, 그리고, 있잖아요, 만약 함선이 당신을 뭔가ㅡ이상한 호칭으로 부르잖아요?”

“그럼?”

“그것도 크립토니안 문제에요.”

 

 

 


End file.
